


Easy Lover

by everythingisalot



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, or an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisalot/pseuds/everythingisalot
Summary: It was always easy, despite always being hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am currently not feeling my chaptered fics..... so like.... if anyone is waiting on an update, I'M SORRY! i suck and can't commit. here's to lots of one shots which I hope u will enjoy !:-). also i was listening to the song easy lover the entire time i was writing this

''C'mere.'' Phil budged over, making some room on their sofa which was currently covered in copious amounts of crap. Dan was immediately next to him, curled into his side as he watched the screen of Phil's laptop. 

''Why did we decide to move again?'' Dan asked the end of his sentence interrupted when something went crashing to the floor. ''Opps. Did I just kick something important off?'' He was twisting in his seat, Phil having to reach out to cling onto his jumper otherwise, Dan would've been the next thing falling down. 

''I think it was just a lamp,'' Phil spoke through a yawn, his fingers easing off his grip on Dan once he'd deemed him safe and sound. ''Want to call it a night?'' He was making an executive decision, closing his laptop much to Dan's chagrin. 

''I was watching that!'' Dan was making grabby hands, trying to pry open the laptop lid once again, but Phil saw it coming and quickly pulled it away. 

''You've literally been sat down for five seconds. You weren't watching a thing.'' They'd unplugged the tv earlier, packed it back away in the box it had come in. They were relying on their laptop screen now for Netflix and Phil was beginning to struggle with how close up it had to be. ''Bed. Come on.''

''It's not even midnight.'' Dan was complaining and Phil could hear the yawn in his voice, the yawn he was doing a bad job of disguising. 

''Mhm, I'm so glad you can tell the time.'' He stood up, abandoned the laptop beside the sofa. ''We've been packing up all day because someone, not naming names, decided to leave it until last minute. We're both tired.''

Dan was levelling him with a glare, a glare that quickly softened as he took the hand Phil was offering out. ''Fine. Bed it is, old man.''

''I'm thirty, not three hundred,'' Phil grumbled, thoughts traveling to his life as the world's oldest man. Perhaps he could get his and Dan's brains transplanted into robots if their bodies failed them. 

''Phil. Stop thinking about being three hundred.'' Dan pinched his hip as he passed him, knowing look on his face. Phil was sure sometimes they knew each other too well. ''You said bed, so get in bed.'' Dan was already stripped, a line of clothes from the door to his bedside table until he was just in his underwear. 

''I will never get over it, you know?'' Phil asked, voice fond and full of wonder.

''Over what?'' Dan looked skeptical, an eyebrow raised as he paused mid-motion in pulling back the covers. 

''You.''

''Oh my god, you're so fucking sappy.'' Were the words that left Dan's mouth, but the flush that was now running all the way down his chest spoke volumes. ''Is this your way of saying you want to bang me, bang me on our last night in this apartment?''

''Don't say bang, Dan, say mak-''

Phil was rather rudely cut off, Dan butting in with his own take on Phil's vision.

''Say make love and I'll quite literally kill you.'' Dan sounded like he meant business, but Phil finished his sentence anyway. ''Right. That's it.'' Dan was crossing the room, arms easily wrapping around Phil. 

''No! No!'' Phil was instantly making his objections known because they'd tried this whole picking up in pinof and everyone had seen how that had gone. ''Dan. You'll break me.''

''You made me do this.'' Suddenly Phil was up over Dan's shoulder and they were both tumbling down onto the safety of the mattress. 

''If that mattress hadn't of been there I would've just broken my nose, you'd have had a sore arse and our new house warming party would've been full of questions.'' Phil was speaking into the sheets. His voice was muffled and if it'd been anyone but Dan he was sure his words would've good entirely misunderstood. Living in each other's pockets for eight years meant you learned a lot of things about the other, interpreting speech was one of them. 

''And we'd tell them all about our wild sexcapades.'' Dan was teasing now, but when he got drunk he really did have a habit of trying to that. Phil always managed to shut him up, especially with all those cameras around constantly. 

''Are we still going to make love?'' Phil asked because sometimes it was fun to wind Dan up. He chuckled when he heard the answering groan, whimpered when he got a light pinch to his ankle. 

''We're going to bang.'' Dan abruptly sat up, his underwear soon joining the line-up created on their bedroom floor. ''Hurry up, slow coach.''

''And they say that romance is dead.'' Phil pulled himself up into a sitting position, not missing the look Dan shot him as he undressed ever so slowly. ''Hey. This is amazing. Some people would pay good money for the striptease you're getting.''

''Yeah, I've never, in my twenty-five years on earth, seen something so erotic.'' The way Dan's eyes were roving over his body betrayed his words, but Phil wasn't about to mention it. ''Just hurry up.'' He'd gone a bit whiny now. 

''I'm hurrying. Learn patience.'' He chucked his t-shirt at Dan's head, didn't miss the affronted squeal he let out. ''And now remove the t-shirt and instead look at the naked man before you.''

''Wow. He's a dickhead.'' He was crawling towards him anyway, dropping a kiss onto his bare shoulder. ''You're lucky I love you.''

''Yeah, I am,'' Phil replied, completely sincere and completely in love. ''I'm the luckiest man on earth.''

''Phil.'' Dan sighed, chin now resting where he'd just kissed, eyes flicking up. ''You're- god, we're going to move into our very own home tomorrow. Ours. It'll be ours.'' 

''Yeah, I know.'' Phil ran his hands throw Dan's curls, incredibly glad that Dan had decided to keep them after all this time. ''I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.''

''You know all this soppy talk is veering dangerously into love-making, which, as stated, I'm vigorously against.'' He murmured, leaning up to steal a kiss that was supposed to be something quick but immediately turned into something more. Dan very quickly found himself on his back, spread out against too colourful sheets. ''Oh, hello.'' 

''Hello.'' Phil tucked the one escaped curl behind Dan's ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. ''I love you.''

Dan was going cross-eyed trying to look at what on earth Phil was doing, and what Phil was trying to do was turn this into the opposite of banging. ''Love you, too.'' Dan decided to go along with it. 

Phil would never get tired of hearing those words, decided how they sounded coming from Dan was his most favourite sound in the world. ''Anyway, onto the love banging.'' 

''If I had more strength, Phil, I would've just pushed you off me, possibly pushed you so hard that you flew out of the window and into the bed in the other room.'' Dan was groaning, Phil was giggling and it was all very them. 

''Then you would've crawled into bed with me because you don't like sleeping alone.'' Phil pointed out, flicking Dan's nose. ''And I would've let you 'cos you're so warm. I love you and radiator tendencies.'' He decided to leave the teasing for later, started kissing his way down Dan's body to stop the cutting response he knew was bound to come. 

''Mhm, finally.'' Dan was resting on his elbows, watching Phil get ever closer to where he wanted. ''Stop teasing.'' 

''I'm not! I'm building up the moment.'' He was rather focused on Dan's left hip. They'd both learned to leave the marks low down, no chance of anything being caught on camera. 

Dan let out a weak moan, head falling backward, the ceiling now his main focus of attention because he couldn't deal with looking at Phil and his mouth anymore. ''Please.''

''Someone has finally learned some manners, after all these years I see.'' Phil gave in then, gave Dan what he wanted. He wrapped his lips around Dan's cock, hands holding his hips down to stop him from wriggling, to stop him from forcing himself further into Phil's mouth. 

''God. Fuck.'' His head jolted back up, now never wanting to look at anything else ever again but Phil and his mouth. 

''M' not god, but thanks.'' Phil grinned, a string of saliva following him as he pulled off Dan's cock. ''I have an offer. I either continue doing this until you come, or I fuck you. I don't mind either way.'' He pressed a kiss to the inside of Dan's thigh, gentle and reassuring. He didn't mind, this wasn't about what he wanted. It was always about Dan for him. 

Dan desperately wanted to get off now, knew Phil would not fuck him unless he was sure Dan was one hundred percent ready for it. That meant it'd most likely be half an hour before he'd actually get to come. He was sure the lube had been packed away. They were both knackered and had to be up bright and early to move house. ''What if, just a suggestion, we have a quickie.''

''You know how I said that romance wasn't dead earlier? Changed my mind.'' Phil rocked back so he was sat on his heels, eyes taking in the sight of an entirely sprawled out and naked Dan who apparently wanted the least romantic thing he could possibly have suggested. ''A quickie. Are you that desperate to come? Or are you finally admitting that you're tired?''

''Fine. Packing is hard and I want to sleep, but I also want you.'' Dan admitted, gasping when Phil suddenly wrapped a hand around him. ''Mhm, alright. That works.'' 

-

''Dan... Dan! Dan. Get up. The moving van is going to be here in half an hour and we're not ready!'' They'd both managed to sleep through the one million alarms they'd set, Phil only waking up because he'd managed to punch himself in the face. 

''Stop shaking me! I'm gonna throw up.'' Dan reluctantly did as he was told, dragging himself up and out of the warm bed. It was so warm, he missed it already. 

''Half an hour! This is like the airport all over again.'' Phil was running around like a headless chicken, throwing the last remaining bits and pieces into boxes. They'd started off rather organized, the names on the boxes corresponding to the items inside. Now he was sure he'd just thrown a pillow into a box labeled kitchen. 

''Calm down.'' Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist from behind, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. ''We're always fine, are we not?''

''Yeah. We're always fine.'' It was always fine. It was always easy, despite always behind hard. ''I just want this to be perfect, 'cos how long have we been planning it?''

''I know, I know.'' Dan murmured because he could remember the first day they'd sat down and properly look at houses together. ''But we'll be fine and later you'll be stressing about the sheer amount of crap we've collected over the years and now have to unpack.''

''Mhm. Fine. Maybe. Go have a shower and I'll make sure there are no bits that our landlord will end up discovering once we're gone.'' He thanked his lucky stars for Dan, always the one who could calm him down. It worked both ways, of course, both each other's grounding point. ''Thankyou.''

''You're always the most welcome,'' Dan spoke as he left, Phil enjoying the lovely view of his arse. 

-

''Told you we'd be fine. Anyway, Phil, important question, what room are we going to christen first?'' Dan was asking, checking out the countertops that were far larger than their old ones and could definitely be used for stuff other than chopping up ingredients. The island in the center of the kitchen was practically made for such activities. 

''So one track minded.'' Phil sighed wearily, shaking his head. ''Honestly, though, I was thinking the dining room.''

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I've used the phrase 'and they say romance is dead' In literally everything I've ever written shshsoavsua consistency is key


End file.
